XY115: Battling at Full Volume!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis During their journey to Snowbelle City, Ash gets terribly sick with a cold after a night of intense training. As Clemont and Bonnie try to find some medicine, Serena is forced to stay behind and nurse Ash back to health. But unfortunately for her, a trainer with his Pikachu appears and challenges Ash to a Pokémon battle. Not wanting to burden her dearest friend, Serena decides to take action and battle in Ash's place while Ash's Pikachu helps her. Episode Plot At night, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are working on things, Ash trains with Pikachu and Greninja. Pikachu dodges Greninja's Water Shuriken and uses Electro Ball, which Greninja splits in half using Cut. The Electro Ball lands in the river, soaking Ash, who has Greninja use Double Team. Bonnie and Clemont are aspired to see Ash's training, but Serena throws a towel to Ash, warning he will catch a cold. Ash claims he is fine, but sneezes. Elsewhere, in Team Rocket Headquarters, the boss, Giovanni, commends the Team Rocket trio, especially Meowth, for the successes in Kalos. Meowth is honored and, for a reward, receives a lot of cake, but some of it falls on Meowth, who is encumbered. In reality, Meowth is actually dreaming, and, on him are Wobbuffet and Inkay. Jessie and James try to wake them up, who is asleep. Meowth pushes Wobbuffet and Inkay away and is told he was muttering how the boss is rewarding him. Meowth dismisses that and claims they have to capture Pikachu. At the mention of Pikachu, a boy and his Pikachu appear, wondering if they are stronger than his. The boy introduces himself as Jimmy, the wandering guitarist, with his mohawk Pikachu, Spike. Jimmy demands the location of this strong Pikachu Team Rocket spoke about. Meowth wonders what's wrong with them, but does not even know where the enemy's Pikachu could be. Elsewhere, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are having breakfast. Seeing Ash is late, Bonnie goes to check up on him. Ash stands up and goes to Serena, falling into her arms, claiming it is time. Serena blushes and is shocked at what Ash may say, but Ash orders Iron Tail. Serena touches Ash's head, seeing he is actually sick with fever. Everyone puts him in bed, as Clemont recalls Ash got a cold yesterday, from cold water during intense training. Clemont decides to seek out medicine and Bonnie joins him, while Serena shows them the directions to the nearest pharmacy, promising to take care of him. With the help of her Pokémon, Serena uses her handkerchief to soak it in cold water to cool the fever down. Serena claims they have to do their best until the medicine arrives. Suddenly, they hear music of a guitar. Serena, her Pokémon and Pikachu come out, seeing Jimmy, who notices Pikachu. Jimmy is glad to have found Ash's Pikachu, which is said to be very strong. Seeing Serena knows Ash, Jimmy plays a tune to tell everyone with a Pikachu that Jimmy uses no other Pokémon but Pikachu, to prove his Pokémon is the strongest out there. Serena asks him to turn the volume down, but Jimmy yells out he wants a battle against Ash, a battle of Pikachu vs. Pikachu. Serena calms down Jimmy, promising to call Ash. In the tent, Serena sees Ash will accept the challenge, even if it means overworking himself. Ash mutters in his sleep for Greninja to use Double Team, startling everyone. Serena knows Jimmy won't just turn around and leave, even if Ash is sick. Since she promised to call Ash, Serena looks at Ash's hat, ready for a desperate move. Outside, Serena, dressed as Ash, comes to accept Jimmy's challenge, even if her Pokémon are displeased about the idea. Jimmy decides to accept the challenge, believing Serena is actually Ash. From a tree, Team Rocket observes the situation, surprised Jimmy would find their foe and his Pikachu. James thinks they could even take Jimmy's Pikachu as well, once it is weakened, pleasing Jessie and Meowth for the idea. The battle starts, as Ash's Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but collides with Spike, who used the same move. Serena sees Spike is well-trained as well, who uses Thunder Punch, but misses. Ash's Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, but Spike uses Dig to evade the attack. Serena wonders how Ash would get out of this trouble, but remembers how Pikachu used Iron Tail on the ground to get Clemont's Bunnelby out, who also used Dig. Serena has Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground, causing Spike to come out. Ash's Pikachu repeats his attack, hitting Spike. This makes Jimmy happy, seeing this intense battle. "Ash" claims there is much more to it, but Serena is amazed this strategy worked out. Team Rocket continues watching, deciding to take both Pikachu, who seem to be on an equal strength. Meowth thinks of how the boss would give him a lot of gifts and claims it is time to start the plan. Bonnie and Clemont have bought the medicine and run off back to the camp, where they find Serena, dressed as Ash and interrupt the battle. Bonnie tries to ask Serena about this, but Serena yells out, not wanting the secret to come out. Serena whispers to Bonnie and Clemont the reasons why she is battling as Ash. Clemont understands and goes with Bonnie to Ash's tent, though Bonnie wishes "Ash" luck, making Serena blush. Clemont and Bonnie tend to Ash, wishing the medicine will cure him soon. At the battle, Ash's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which gets countered by Spike's own Thunderbolt. Ash's Pikachu strikes with Quick Attack and Spike uses the same move, but both Pikachu get captured by Team Rocket's robot arms, who arrive in their truck and make a short musical performance, before unmasking themselves. Team Rocket is glad they did catch both Pikachu, as planned, but Jessie notices the enemy boy is actually Serena. The latter is embarrassed, while Meowth thinks she is just cosplaying, making Jimmy confused. Spike and Ash's Pikachu use Thunderbolt in attempt to break free, but the arms are electric-proof. Team Rocket drives away in their truck, but get stopped by Greninja's Water Shuriken, as Ash has recovered. Ash thanks Clemont and Bonnie for the medicine, even if Clemont knows well a fever cannot be cured within a day. Ash understands why Serena decided to battle Jimmy while he was absent. Serena takes off the hat, apologizing to Jimmy for disguising herself and passes the hat to Ash. Jessie sends Gourgeist and James with Inkay, who use Psybeam and Shadow Ball. Greninja retaliates with Water Shuriken, while Braixen with Flamethrower, Pancham with Dark Pulse and Sylveon with Swift. The attacks collide, making Jimmy acknowledge Serena's strength. Greninja use Cut on the cuffs, releasing Ash's Pikachu and Spike as they come back to their Trainers. Spike and Ash's Pikachu use Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off, displeasing Meowth his reward from the boss would have to wait. After that is taken care of, Jimmy admits he is not pleased he was tricked by Serena, but is amazed by her teamwork with her Pokémon and plays a tune for her. Seeing Jimmy has came to challenge him, Ash decides to take on the challenge. However, he is hungry due to him haven't eating anything, so Clemont runs off to make a meal, while Serena proposes Jimmy to join in. Jimmy blushes, but accepts the offer. As everyone is having dinner, Serena is glad to have found new friends through battles. Debuts Character Jimmy Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Jimmy's Pikachu *This marks the first time a main female character cross-dresses. *Serena didn't wear her hat throughout the episode. *Similar to "Dressed for Jess Success!", Jessie, like Ash, had gotten sick. In order to fill in her role, James had to dress as her, like Serena to Ash. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya